


It Gets Better in Time

by Kunfetti



Series: All You Need is Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's almost gross, M/M, Shiro is so pure, Soulmate AU, You should read Things Lost but Not Forgotten first, complete fluff, implied sex - non explicit, oral sex - non explicit, srsly these two are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: It's been a year since Shiro and Matt started dating and Shiro is struggling with confessing his feelings to Matt.





	It Gets Better in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this AU so much I started writing this immediately. Completely self-indulgent and idc.

There had been a lot going through Shiro’s mind lately.

 

Firstly, after getting back steady on his own two feet after the accident, Shiro really didn’t want to go back to his boring office manager job. Yeah, the pay was decent but his heart just wasn’t in it. Also, with Keith graduating college, the need for Shiro to be stable and keep his own education on the back burner was unnecessary.

 

Keith decided moving into Lance’s apartment would be easier than trekking back and forth from the inner city where the college was located to Lance’s place every time they wanted to hang out. Lance’s name on his arm might have been an influencing factor but Keith disguised it easily enough saying it was to help split the cost of rent since they were both newly college graduates with no money. Lance, being younger of the two, had yet to get his mark but something told Shiro that Keith had nothing to worry about.

 

Watching Keith walk the podium and accept his degree had Shiro questioning his own education. Now that Keith was taking his first steps into true adulthood, Shiro’s responsibility as his caretaker would become less significant. He could now be the older brother Keith needed, instead of the ‘stand-in’ parental figure he’d been trying to play since their parents died.

 

Shiro could almost feel the weight of responsibility lift off his shoulders.

 

Matt was completely supportive of Shiro returning to school. He sorta planted the seed in Shiro’s head one night at dinner when he asked if he would continue his aviation training now that Keith was done with school. Shiro could only offer a shoulder shrug as he nonchalantly picked through his pasta but the cogs in his head had started turning.

 

Matt was also occupying a lot of Shiro’s mind lately. They had been dating over a year now and he was just looking for the right opportunity to tell Matt that he loved him. Of course, he couldn’t do it the traditional _boring_ way over a fancy dinner or grand romantic gesture. He also didn’t want to spill out his feelings in the bedroom where emotions were high. He had a hard enough time keeping the words from bursting from his chest and while he wasn’t always vocal when he was intimate with Matt, he didn’t want to accidentally let it slip like some crappy romance movie. Besides, he wasn’t sure Matt would really want a confession like that.

 

He did want to tell him in a sweet, yet memorable way. Something Matt would be able to look back on when they’re both old and he’d wear that crooked smile Shiro loved while he remembered it.

 

“Hey, earth to Shiro!” Keith called as he snapped his fingers to get Shiro’s attention.

 

“Oh, sorry Keith, what’s up?”

 

“You’ve been staring at that box for a while now, you alright?” His brother asked, concern faint in his eye.

 

“Yeah, just...thinking.” He replied, readjusting the box in his arms.

 

Keith just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a box, carrying it into the apartment. Shiro followed, his own box in hand. Inside he could hear Lance barking orders about where the boxes should go. Hunk and Pidge looked about ready to strangle him but they wouldn’t hurt him...too much anyway. It was really Pidge you had to look out for.

 

Actually, Shiro was still reeling at discovering Pidge was Matt’s little sister Katie. He feels silly at how much time had passed between his dating Matt and hanging out with Keith and his friends and having never put two and two together. Matt often talked of his sister, at how smart she was and how proud he was of her. Matt didn’t see her as often as he liked because of how busy with college she was (and his own hectic schedule). It wasn’t until Matt brought Shiro home to meet his parents that Shiro officially met Katie.

 

In fact, she had answered the door and Matt screeched a ‘ _Katie!’_ just as Shiro called a ‘ _Pidge?’_ Matt turned surprised and asked him how he knew his sister and chastised Katie for not mentioning that she knew Shiro. She just shrugged and muttered a _yeah whatever, no big deal_ before moving out of the way so they could get into the house.

 

“She’s a gremlin.” Matt grumbled.

 

“She’s not so bad.” Shiro answered but kept his mouth shut when Matt shot him a ‘ _you’re supposed to be on my side’_ glare.

 

Shiro and Pidge’s relationship only grew from there. He saw her more often than she saw the rest of her family (through Keith’s extension) that he started to see her as more of a sibling than just Keith’s genius friend. After the Holt family dinner, she started to come to Shiro with vague comments about her aspirations before they turned into actual conversations, like maybe she was trying to get a feel for him before she opened up. Shiro always made sure to give her advice if it seemed like she was looking for it and he always encouraged her wild ideas about whatever program she was trying to code. She had a knack for building robotics (not unlike her brother) and was currently trying to build a hovering personal assistant that was voice commanded for her thesis project (aptly named Rover). Apparently, naming inventions did not run in the Holt family genes, or maybe they did.

 

Shiro’s phone chimed in his pocket, Lance’s yelling now background noise. It was a text from Matt saying he’d be leaving the campus in twenty and he’d bring pizza. Leave it to his bottomless pit boyfriend to worry about the food.

 

“Look at that lovesick smile.” He heard Lance say as he leaned over the kitchen counter in Shiro’s direction, a knowing look on his face, “How’s your soulmate?”

 

“He’s good, he’ll be here soon—“

 

“—Speaking of,” Lance rudely interjected, ignoring Shiro (really what did he expect) as he turned to stare at Keith, “How’s _your_ soulmate, Keith?”

 

Keith resolutely didn’t look in Lance’s direction but Shiro could see his ears dusting pink, “I wouldn’t know.” He said as Lance scoffed.

 

“Come on man, you’ve had your mark for like two weeks!”

 

“What do you care?” Keith snapped.

 

“I don’t.” Lance growled in retaliation.

 

This was usually when Shiro tuned them out. Those two bickered enough to rival an old married couple. Shiro briefly wondered how this living situation would work out.

 

“Isn’t it odd, Pidge, that Keith won’t tell us who his soulmate is,” Lance tried, placing his hands on her shoulders and ignoring the way she tried to shake him off, Keith momentarily forgotten,”It must be because it’s someone we know…” He said, his fingers now tapping his lips in deep thought as Hunk held an irate Pidge back from Lance. Keith also looked ready to tackle Lance and Shiro thought now would be a good time to step in.

 

“How about we take a break?” He tried and it seemed to cool the heated air.

 

Once the dust settled, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Pidge nudged Hunk, the latter sliding Pidge a $20 bill. “I told you he’d bring it up.” Pidge whispered, pocketing the money, but sending glares to the back of Lance’s head. Shiro sighed, these kids would be the death of him.

 

Matt was the true savior of the day when he brought over three large pizzas, two loaded with meats and a vegan pizza for Pidge. Any and all hard feelings were dropped as the group of teens nearly toppled Matt in an effort to get to the food first.

 

Shiro pulled Matt away and tried to flatten his now unruly hair, “You alright?”

 

“They’re animals.” Matt replied in a daze. Shiro just laughed and pulled him along.

 

They ate in the living room, Shiro on the couch with Matt on the floor between his legs. Hunk was in the recliner chair while Pidge sat on the arm next to him. Lance sat next to Shiro with Keith to his right. They watched a few B-list movies on Netflix before Pidge and Hunk said their goodbyes, both having class the next morning.

 

It was a little later that Matt silently urged Shiro with the ‘I’m ready to go’ look too. Looking over to Lance and Keith, Shiro couldn’t help but smile. Keith had fallen asleep in the crook of Lance’s shoulder, while Lance had his arm wrapped around Keith’s waist. Yeah, he knew these two would be alright.

 

A flash illuminated the darkened room and Shiro narrowed his eyes in question in Matt’s direction.

 

“You can never miss an opportunity for blackmail.” Matt said innocently, pocketing his phone.

 

“You’re not blackmailing my brother.” Shiro deadpanned and Matt just shrugged.

 

“You didn’t say I couldn’t blackmail Lance.”

 

Shiro conveniently didn’t have an answer to that. If Matt did blackmail Lance, he probably deserved it.

 

—

 

The ride home was surprisingly uncomfortable; Matt was unusually quiet. Normally, he’d chat Shiro’s ears off but with the quick unsure glances he kept shooting Shiro’s way, he was starting to worry.

 

“Bad day at work?” He tried and Matt just casually cocked his head to the side.

 

“It was fine.” He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

 _And vague,_ Shiro thought. Matt had a tendency to get quiet if he wasn’t feeling well or if he was nervous. Shiro didn’t think Matt had any reason to be nervous around him so maybe he just wasn’t feeling like his usual self.

 

For the remainder of the ride, Shiro pretended not to notice Matt sneaking glances his way. But because Matt had put a wall up, Shiro was stuck inside his own head.

 

What _if_ Matt actually was nervous instead of sick? What could make him feel that way? Maybe he got fired and was afraid to tell him? But Matt was really good at what he does and he was contracted with the college, so that couldn’t be it.

 

What if the college needed him to do research out of the country? Matt mentioned the university was going to send a team out to research some new technology. What if they choose him to be apart of the research team? Matt would have to move away. Did he not want to ask Shiro to go with him? But that was silly too, Shiro would follow Matt to the ends of space if he had to.

 

“We’re here.” Matt commented, interrupting Shiro’s thoughts but neither made any move to get out of the car.

 

Matt turned in his seat to face Shiro, his eyes searching his own for a moment. Shiro waited patiently, trying to keep his features open and encouraging. Whatever Matt had to say, Shiro didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t tell him.

 

After a moment, Matt visibly deflated. “Come on,” he said instead and Shiro wasn’t sure why his heart sunk a bit.

 

—

 

Once inside Matt’s apartment, Matt headed straight for the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Shiro could hear the running water of the shower a moment later and he frowned. He’d been staying at Matt’s apartment for about a week or so, maybe Matt was trying to ask him to leave?

 

He walked into the bedroom and looked around. His things were so entwined with Matt’s it was hard to see where one started and the other ended. His shoes were tucked neatly under his side of the bed and the clothes he’d brought over hung in the closet next to Matt’s. Shiro’s books were scattered along Matt’s bookshelf and the window plant Keith gave Shiro for his birthday sat tucked on the ledge.

 

Nothing but doubts swam in Shiro’s head until his body sagged under the pressure.

 

Matt stepped out of the bathroom as Shiro was taking off his coat. He turned to look at Matt, his brown hair in dark rivulets around his face and skin still red from the water's heat, Shiro’s name standing out against Matt’s skin. He held up a white towel around his waist with one hand and for some reason, the sight of Matt and his soulmark made Shiro want to cry.

 

He turned his head quickly and was able to keep his eyes dry but there was a burn behind his eyelids. He took deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart and that’s when he felt it; Matt’s warm hands ghost around his waist, his overheated body on Shiro’s back. He tried to cock his head to the side but being so much bigger than Matt he was only able to see the top of his head.

 

“I’m sorry if I seemed distant lately,” Matt whispered and Shiro wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been straining. His fingertips dipped under the hem of Shiro’s shirt, Matt drawing familiar shapes into his abdomen. Shiro could feel his muscles jump under Matt’s touch.

 

“Are you…” He didn’t want to say it. Saying it would be too real and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle Matt’s answer, “Are you breaking up with me?”

 

The warmth of Matt against his back pulled away so suddenly Shiro was sure he had his answer. He turned slowly, only to find a look of surprise on Matt’s features.

 

“No, I would never…” but he stopped and Shiro’s heart beat a little stronger at the clearly unintended confession. They stood staring at each other, avoiding _something_ but the air was cooler and it helped put Shiro at ease.

 

“I just thought...you’ve been acting weird.” He said but Matt just took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” He said, leaning in to brush his lips against Shiro’s. It was gentle but held a promise, “How about I make it up to you?”

 

The words brushed against his lips softly but the meaning rushed swiftly to his core. Shiro smirked at Matt, catching the mischievous glint in his eye. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his interest piqued, “You have my attention.”

 

Matt stood on his toes, meeting Shiro’s lips again. This time, Matt slipped easily into Shiro’s mouth. Their tongues meeting together, moving along one another with vigor. Matt’s hands slid down Shiro’s chest, resting on his hips before moving to unbuckle his belt. Deft hand made quick work of the clasp and soon the sound of it falling to floor joined the soft moans being pulled from their throats.

 

Matt broke the kiss first, panting and red-cheeked as he looked up at Shiro. “Take these off.” He said breathlessly as his fingers worked open his pants. Shiro helped pull them down as Matt fell to his knees, his fingers under the band of Shiro’s underwear and taking them down with him.

 

Shiro looked down at the sight before him. Many times had Matt done this but Shiro would never tire of the way Matt looked; the _need_ in his eyes. Shiro didn’t take his eyes off Matt as he took Shiro deep into his mouth. Instantly, all Shiro was aware of was the wet heat around him and Matt’s amber eyes locked with his own.

 

He grabbed Matt’s shoulder for support as Matt flicked his tongue around him. All his previous doubts and fear of confessing melted away as Matt worked his mouth over him.

 

Shiro could feel the energy building in his core and he was momentarily torn between letting Matt finish having his way with him and stopping so they could enjoy the rest of the night together.

 

“Matt…,” he sighed before gently using the grip on Matt’s shoulder to coax him off, “If you keep going, I’ll come.”

 

And there it was, that crooked grin Shiro fell in love with all those months ago, “That’s the point.” Matt replied smugly.

 

Shiro helped Matt stand up while untucking the towel from his waist and tossing it to the side. Matt stood unabashed in all his naked glory before Shiro and Shiro was lost. He swooped in, hands cupping Matt’s cheeks, and kissed him deeply.

 

“Go lay down.” He said as they separated. He removed the rest of his clothes quickly, almost tripping as he pulled his ankle out of his pants (Matt’s sweet chuckle ringing in his ears) before he climbed over Matt, his back propped up against the pillows.

 

Shiro quieted Matt’s cool laughter with another heated kiss. Finally being skin to skin, together in the purest way possible, Shiro wanted to scream his love for Matthew to the sky but was too consumed in ecstasy to form coherent words. A jumbled mess of _Gods Matthew, Just there, yes!,_ and broken moans spilled unfiltered from his mouth.

 

There was a moment where Shiro looked down at Matt, his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, eyes closed and mouth parted in the middle of a moan, where he wanted to just _fuck it_ and tell Matt right here in this second ‘ _I love you with my every being’_ . But Matt opened his eyes, open and full of desire and _waiting_ that Shiro looked away, ashamed but determined to at least _show_ Matt how he felt through a mind-blowing orgasm.

 

Afterwards, after they’d cleaned up and Shiro laid curled up behind Matt, he nuzzled into the back of Matt’s neck, breathing him in; his skin, his hair. He felt like a coward for not confessing his feelings but there would be another time, another occasion where the words would fit perfectly into the moment and it would be memorable and exactly what Matt deserves.

 

Shiro felt the heavy spell of sleep pulling at him. Matt moved minutely in his arms, turning to face him. His fingertips gently brushed Shiro’s bangs from his eyes but Shiro was barely aware of the sensation.

 

“Goodnight,”

 

Matt’s words ghosted between them, swirling around in Shiro’s darkened mind. He thought he answered back, at least hummed in acknowledgment, but he wasn’t really sure. Matt moved again, closer this time, and tickled his nose with Shiro’s before Shiro registered that Matt’s lips were on his own. A goodnight kiss then. He puckered his lips slightly but Matt’s own lips didn’t fit right against his.

 

“Ai shiteru, Takashi.”

 

Shiro’s eyes opened swiftly and whatever sleep induced haze his mind had been in cleared suddenly. He almost thought he’d misheard Matt but Matt was close and there was a hesitation in his eyes like he wasn’t sure he’d made a mistake or not and Shiro _knew_ he’d heard right.

 

“Matt…?” And he’s not sure why it came out like a question. Matt’s face fell quickly and he sits up and moves slightly away from Shiro, the sheet falling to his hips.

 

“I’m sorry, I—I don’t know what got into me.” He stammered and he’s not looking at Shiro, but down at his hands fisting the sheet in his lap.

 

But Shiro? Shiro’s heart was soaring and he’s grinning and wow, Matt _loves_ him. Ever so gently, he takes Matt’s chin in his hand and turns his head so he can look directly into Matt’s eyes. Matt allowed the gesture but kept his eyes firmly looking the other way.

 

“I love you too Matt.” Shiro _finally_ said and even in the darkened room, he knows he will never forget the way Matt’s face brightens at his words. Matt’s smile lights up the room and he throws his arms around Shiro, his head buried in the crook of his neck.

 

“I love you,” he says again into Matt’s hair, “I love you,” he breathes over his cheek, “Ai shiteru,” he whispers over Matt’s lips. Shiro knows he’ll never tire of saying it, and now that he’s said it, he doesn’t want to stop, “Ti amo piú di qualsiasi cosa.”

 

Shiro desperately hoped he said that right but by the way Matt choked on his breath he’s pretty sure he understood regardless.

 

Matt is grinning when he opens his eyes, “I’ve been wanting to tell you for months.”

 

And Shiro wants to laugh at the irony. Instead, he cradled Matt against him and lays them both down. Matt adjusted the sheet to cover over both of them. Shiro is still floating in glee when he snaked his arm around Matt.

 

“Holy shit, Shiro, your arm is freezing!” Matt squealed as he tried to slide away from Shiro’s _metal_ prosthetic. Shiro just laughed and chased Matt with his arm to the other side of the bed.

 

“You’re treading dangerous ground, Shirogane.” Matt threatened and Shiro pouts.

 

“But I love you.” He said with his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Matt rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly, “So I’ve heard.”

 

Shiro feigned heartache with a hand over his chest but both failed at hiding their grins.

 

Eventually, Matt scoots closer to Shiro and Shiro’s careful of where he puts his arm around Matt (‘ _Over the sheet,_ ’ Matt warned, _‘No funny business.’)_ before cuddling resumed.

 

Shiro isn’t actually sure he’ll be able to fall asleep now that his adrenaline is flowing and his heart is beating and the love of his life is in his arms sharing that same love for him.

 

He pulled Matt closer until their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

 

“I’m going to install a temperature regulator in your arm.” He told Shiro with conviction. Shiro just hummed along, used to Matt’s crazy threats about what he will and won’t do with his arm.

 

“Sometimes I feel like you only keep me around to be an unsolicited test subject.” Shiro goads and he can feel Matt huff.

 

“Well if the arm fits…” Matt coed as he snuggled deeper into the pillow under Shiro’s chin.

 

“But you love me.” Shiro said as he grinned into Matt’s hair.

 

“But I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Sooooo I really didn't want to use 'ai shiteru' because I found a better phrase but this one is so universal towards English speakers as 'I love you' I sucked up my pride and did it. You're welcome.  
> **'Ti amo piú di qualsiasi cosa' - 'I love you more than anything.'  
> ***This story happened because I forgot to write in the ending scene in Things Lost but Not Forgotten. I mean, who does that? So it turned into way more than one scene.  
> ****[Ronsenberg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg/pseuds/ronsenburg) is a literal angel and you should go follow her and read her amazing stories.  
> *****Yeah, I'm still on [tumblr](http://kunfetti.tumblr.com/).


End file.
